


Feel it

by shinygeode



Series: Art for A+S [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fanart, Gift Art, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygeode/pseuds/shinygeode
Summary: Ascilia and Sterling again! Idk I just wanted to draw something smutty, and they were a perfect subject. xD Thanks, cass_e, for letting me play with your characters!Title from Kate Bush'sFeel Itbecause I'm boring lol
Relationships: Ascilia/Sterling, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Art for A+S [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051940
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cass_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sticking to the Basics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318717) by [cass_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/pseuds/cass_e). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to color it too, but it was simply Not Happening. Also I just want to post this already!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied, here's an alternate version with some very basic shading.


End file.
